Beauty of the Forge
by Jac Skellington
Summary: My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have no idea who I am but, I know three things. Orange is awesome. Stink bombs rule. And hanging around my best friend Percy Jackson is probably gonna get me killed. Oh well. Just another piece to the puzzle. Read as Nartuo goes through a new adventure, helping his friends recover Zeus's Master Bolt. Pairings Being Voted on. REPOST of my Original Story.
1. Intro

Naruto looked at the flying winged teacher heading right towards him. This was not how he expected his day to turn. God next time he saw Nancy Bobbitt he was gonna kill her. Unless of course his Math teacher gets to him first.

**FLASH TO 2 HOURS AGO**

Percy growled, as his friend Grover was pelted with pieces of sandwich. This also irritated Naruto, but it was more subdued then Percy's anger, which looked like it was spilling over. Naruto looked at the source of this aggression. It was an ugly red haired girl that went by the name Nancy Bobbitt. She was definition of repulsive and it made Naruto cringe just thinking about it. Naruto was your average guy. He hung out with friends, did well in class, and had to deal with bullies.

Naruto was an average height for his age. He wasn't the tallest kid, but by no means was he short. He had spikey blond hair. What drew people to Naruto the most were his eyes. Naruto's eyes were a burning brown color, like they had an eternal flame burning within them. For clothing Naruto wore a brown leather jacket over an orange V-neck T-shirt. He also has black jeans and a pair of gray combat boots. Around his wrist is what appears to be a computerized looking watch. It had a screen along with three buttons on it.

Naruto's eye twitched as heard Nancy's shrill laughter coming from the back of the buss.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy growled as he prepared to stand up. Grover held him back.

"Percy you already have two strikes. 1 more and you will be expelled," Grover warned, not wanting his friend to be kicked out of school.

"Don't worry about this Perce, I got this," Naruto said as he took a small metal ball from his pocket. He ducked down and rolled it under the seats. It stopped right under Nancy's seat. Naruto pressed a button on his watch, before it flashed green in confirmation.

Moment's later shrieks were heard from the back of the bus. Everyone had jumped away from Nancy as a foul spell was emanating from her.

"Its not me!" Nancy yelled at them, blushing cherry red. No one believed her.

Percy and Grover laughed in their seats at Nancy's situation. Naruto grinned at them.

"What the heck was that Naruto?" Percy asked as his laughter subsided.

"Naruto Uzumaki's stink bomb!" Naruto proudly stated, leaning back in his seat, proud of his victory.

Even though he was going to a school for delinquents, Naruto's teachers all agreed that Naruto was borderline genius. He came up with the most amazing inventions almost effortlessly. When asked himself about it Naruto just gave a grin and a shrug.

After 20 minutes of more driving they finally arrived at their location, the Museum. Everyone quickly got off the bus. The effort of sitting still in a confined space made everyone uncomfortable. As Naruto got off the bus, his Latin teacher Mr. Brunner pulled him to side.

Mr. Brunner was one of the coolest teachers in Naruto's opinion. He brought in real weapons and armor for there lessons. He even showed Naruto after class how they used the swords in the past. It was weird using a sword for Naruto. He seemed to almost know how to block and slice instantly. Mr. Brunner also supplied Naruto with all of his metal and machines. When he asked him why, Mr. Brunner said "You're a fine mind Mr. Uzumaki, its best we not let it go to waste," This instantly put Mr. Brunner as an ok guy in Naruto's book.

"Lets try and keep the pranks to ourselves shall we Naruto," said Mr. Brunner giving him a knowing look. Naruto wasn't a big prankster, but when the time called for it, he was there and ready.

Naruto was a bit shocked at Mr. Brunner's knowledge of what he did. He then realized Mr. Brunner saw him in the reflection of the mirror at the front of the bus. The inventor groaned at his own stupidity for not taking in all the variables.

"I'm not going to punish you, I'm just giving you a warning," Mr. Brunner rolled off after that.

Naruto quickly rejoined his friends and with that the tour of the Museum had started.

Mr. Brunner pointed out all of the facts about the various Greek gods and hero's that surrounded them. Percy was only partially listening. He seemed to be off in his own world. Naruto didn't need to pay attention. He knew all there was to know about Greek Mythology. It was one of the things that interested Naruto as much as machines.

They eventually moved on to another section of the Greek history section. They stood in front of a statue of a large man. His face looked to be disfigured and carried a large hammer in his hand.

"This is Hephaestus God of the Forge," Mr. Brunner pointed to the statue. Naruto felt a pull in his stomach at the sight of it. It almost felt familiar. "As a child Hera threw him off Mount Olympus, causing his disfigurement," Chiron rambled about Hephaestus's life.

"Hephaestus was married to Aphrodite, the goddess of love," Mr. Brunner indicated to the statue of a beautiful woman. Mr. Brunner said a few facts about Aphrodite before the group moved on. Naruto however stayed.

He looked up at the might statue of Hephaestus. Unconsciously Naruto reached out and touched the statue. A wave of dizziness hit Naruto like a freight train. This brought him down to one knee, as he clutched his head.

**FLASHBACK**

"_He's beautiful," a woman said holding a small baby in her arms. Next to her stood a man, who looked to be beaming with pride. _

"_What should we call him?" the man asked._

_The woman looked thoughtful before she smiled down at the baby. "Naruto, we'll call him Naruto. My little Maelstrom,"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Naruto's dizziness passed and he stood back up, looking around the room. How long had he been out? What was that vision?

Naruto made his way out of the museum and into the area where his class was. He quickly made his way over to Percy and Grover, who didn't even seem to know he was gone.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, as Mr. Brunner or Mrs. Dodd's didn't even give him a glance.

"NAURTO AND PERCY PUSHED ME!"

The shrill voice Nancy Bobbitt made Naruto turn round to see her in the fountain, soaked to the bone. Mrs. Dodd's was there in an instant. She grabbed Percy and Naruto's arms and pulled them into the museum. Naruto winced as the teacher's sharp nails dug through his clothing, into his skin.

She pulled them into the Hephaestus section of the Museum and shoved them to the ground. Naruto and Percy groaned as they rose from the hard floor.

"Did you really think you could get away with it, Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Dodd's said in that condensing tone of hers.

Naruto backed up. Something wasn't right here. This wasn't like when he was usually in trouble. Naruto felt like he was trapped in cage with a rabid tiger. He ignored Percy as he stuttered out a response and instead focused on Mrs. Dodd's.

"Where is it!?" Mrs. Dodd's demanded, her mood suddenly changing.

"Where's what?" Percy questioned back as fear coursed through his veins.

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" Mrs. Dodd's voice seemed to turn into a screech midway. She lunged at Percy who dived out of the way and right before their very eyes, she began to shift. Gone was there Math teacher and in its place was a monster. She look haggard as her hands turned into sharp talons, and she grew wings. Her face turned into a sneer.

"Die Honey!" She yelled as she flew up into the air and dive bombed upon them. Percy rolled out of the way, but Naruto was not so lucky. The claws tore through the front of his shirt leaving three bloody marks shown through the ripped cloth. Naruto was flung into the Hephaestus statue behind him, smacking his back into the legs of the statue. The statue didn't give an inch as the boy knocked into it.

Naruto lay there as the pain of the claw marks and the collision with the statue made his vision hazy. His hand lay upon the leg of the statue and his then his vision turned white.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Just like this son," The large man clapped his hands over the circle and placed them onto it. The iron that was on the circle began to morph with the glow of the circle. _

_A young Naruto watched in aw as his father transformed the bars of iron into different shapes before his very eyes. The lights soon faded. Naruto's Father turned to him._

"_What was that?" Naruto asked in wonder, his eyes shining at the chance of learning this new technique._

_The Man smiled and said, "That my boy is Alchemy,"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto soon came back to reality as Percy's terrified screams echoed around the room. Mrs. Dodd's swung down from the rafters trying to take the boys head off.

Naruto struggled to pull himself off the ground. The pain worsened as he tried to move. He noticed the pool of his blood next to him. He felt back to the back of his head and realized that was where it was all coming from along with the claw marks on his chest. He reached out and dabbed his fingers in the liquid. Naruto took a look at his blood and grimaced.

Naruto took his hand and began to draw on it with his blood. It started with a circle, but then became more complicated and intricate. Knowledge flowed through his being as the drawing became more and more like what he saw.

The Fury seemed to take notice of Naruto's tiny movements and stopped her terrorization of Percy. Naruto looked at the completed circle on his hand just as the Fury approached.

"Hehehe you always were a crappy teacher," Naruto laughed out ignoring the pain in his head.

The Fury screeched and leapt at him. Naruto's instincts took control and he snapped his fingers. The alchemic circle on his hand glowed. Orange lightning seemed to dance around Mrs. Dodds before she exploded into a raging inferno. The injured blonde wasn't fazed as his math teacher turned to golden dust.

Naruto panted as he felt his energy began to deplete. He looked over to see Percy had passed out in shock. He heard voices as his vision began to blur.

"We must get him to-"

"He is in to much dang-"

LINE BREAK

Naruto woke up in a sweat. He looked around the room he was in. This wasn't his room back at Yancy, nor was it the one in the Nurses Office. He was lying down in a cot in what looked to be a wooden cabin. Sunlight streamed through the screen window making him block it from hitting his eyes. He looked around the room, but no one was in sight. Naruto's mind flashbacked to his teacher turning into that monster.

He quickly looked at the back of his hand and felt his blood run cold. The circle was still there. Dried, but still there. Naruto's mind raced. His teacher had actually turned into a monster and tried to kill him and he lit her on fire with a snap of his fingers.

Naruto's attention snapped to the door as it was pushed open. In came…his Latin teacher? Along with him was a short man who looked kinda like a cherub. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Naruto stared at the two as they walked over to his cot.

"Naruto my boy, it is glad to see you in good health," Mr. Brunner said happily. The man next to him looked uncomfortable being there.

Naruto stared at the two of them. "Where am I?" The question came out of his mouth before he could even think of something better to say.

The cherub main looked grumpy, but Mr. Brunner gave him a grin. "Well Mr. Uzumaki this is Camp Half-blood. A camp for half-bloods just like you,"

Naruto looked at them in disbelief. Half-blood? What even was that?

"I see your confused. Well you see Naruto, the Greek myths that have been told among people are true,"

Naruto's train of thought crashed right into a wall. The Greek myths were real? Jeeze way to sugar coat that shit Mr. Brunner.

"I- I don't understand," Naruto managed to get out, the shock of the situation starting to affect him. His mind kept flashing back to Mrs. Dodd's.

Mr. Brunner seemed to have read his thoughts. "Yes like your math teacher, monsters are real, and very dangerous. That is why Camp Half-blood was made to help train heroes from the dangers of the outside world,"

"You said Half-Bloods. You mean Demi-gods right?"

"Exactly, half god, half human. Why this fine gentlemen to my left is a god himself. Naruto Uzumaki meet Dionysus, god of wine," Mr. Brunner introduce, before standing out of his chair. As he stood, half of a horse came out of the chair with him. "I am known as Chiron, trainer of hero's,"

Naruto gaped for a minute before he stuck his hand in front of himself to Dionysus. "Pleased to meet you," Naruto tried to sound casual and respectful at the same time.

Mr. D looked at the hand for a second before shaking it. Once he made contact Naruto's vision went white.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You got the goods kid," asked Mr. D to a young Naruto._

_Naruto had a grin on his face worthy of Hermes. He pulled from behind him a bottle of fine wine._

"_Here you go, no alcohol in it, but still has the same taste as real whine," Naruto laughed at the gleeful expression on Mr. D's face._

_Mr. D ruffled Naruto's hair with almost affection. "Thanks squirt,"_

"_No Problem Uncle D,"_

**FLASHBACK END**

The world returned to Naruto's vision as he stared at the confused gazes of Mr. D and Chiron. Naruto gave a shake of his head as his focus returned.

"Are you ok?" Chiron asked.

Naruto wasn't so sure. The visions…Naruto stored his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on what was going on right then and there.

"I'm fine. You said I'm a Half-blood right? Well who is my 'godly' parent then?" Naruto diverted there attention from his little episode.

Mr. D seem relieved for some reason while Chiron held his gaze for a moment before looking out the window to the various campers outside.

"That is the question isn't it Mr. Uzumaki," Chiron said. "You will only no who your parent is, when you are claimed, if they decide to do so anyways,"

"Decide to claim me?" Naruto pondered that. Before he could press for more questions Mr. D interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes well Naruto, it was nice meeting you. Better get some rest now," With that Mr. D walked out of the room at a fast pace.

Chiron looked amused. "He called you by your real name. Never seen that happen before. As he said, get some rest Naruto," Chiron chuckled a bit and left with that.

Naruto's head hit the pillow as he gazed at the roof of the building. His godly parent? Half-bloods? Demon Math teachers? All seemed impossible. Well maybe not that last one, but gods?

Naruto sighed. He needed to sleep on this. He took a quick gaze at the back of his hand where the alchemic circle rested. He would need to test that to.

Naruto let sleep wash over him, where he would have dreams of spiders, monks, and steam…

**So this is the rewritten version of my first chapter. Not very long, only around 2500 words. Hopefully you guys like it. I decided alchemy was a better power for Naruto, instead of the Generator Rex powers. About the visions, those will be explained either in a couple chapters or near the end of the story. Really, there just a good way to reveal some future story plot lines. I am in the middle of writing a Kane Chronicles, Naruto crossover story. It will take place in the same universe as this one. So that's fun. The Dream thing is also foreshadowing.**

**Hope you like this version. Comment any questions you got. And enjoy.**

**Silent Grave is out.**


	2. The Big Reveal

**Thanks for your guy's feedback! Nice to know you like my idea. **

**Poll on my Profile for pairing for this story. I really just want your guys opinion on who you want. Out of the ones I suggested, one of them appeals most to me and I want to see if anyone considers that pairing. Anyways try and pick someone original that hasn't been done before. That's my real goal with this story is to be original where no one has been before.**

**Everyone's made Naruto son of Hades, or Artemis, or Apollo (Though Suns Heir, Deaths Guardian is a kickass story) and I'm not nocking on people who use that for Naruto's parent, but I want some originality in a story so Ive taken it upon myself to make this story great before everyone starts making Naruto the son of Hephaestus story. Anyways.**

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChuni: To answer your question Percy will play his standard role in this book. The rest of them not so much as it will be more focused on Naruto. This takes place in the books and not the movies.**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY**

When Naruto awoke he felt better. Well better then usual. While yesterday was a cluster fuck of events, he was starting to process them. Must be because of his 'awesome demi-god powers'. The first thing Naruto did was checking the back of his hand again. He needed to know the circle was still there. He looked down and sighed in relief. No one had scrubbed it off.

Naruto rose from the bed wincing a bit as he felt the back of his head where he had smashed it. That was going to hurt for a bit. He made his way outside and covered his eyes at the blinding sunlight. It seemed he had slept for a full day, as it was morning again. The blonde looked towards the Big House where Chiron (still felt weird calling his Latin teacher that) and Mr. D were playing a card game. Naruto made his way over to the two.

When he arrived he saw Mr. D cursing his cards, while Chiron looked quite smug. The centaur immediately took notice to the blonde's presence and welcomed him.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you back on your feet. How are you feeling?" Chiron asked him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit. "I'm fine," He simply stated. He didn't feel like going into extensive detail.

Mr. D still looked uncomfortable in Naruto's presence. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the god. He knew something. Naruto didn't like being left out of the loop. He put off talking to Mr. D till later. He still needed more information.

Naruto remembered something. "Chiron, do you have like a pen and notebook or something?"

Chiron looked at him a bit oddly before grabbing the to things for the demi-god. Naruto thanked him and quickly flipped open the book. He glanced back to his hand and to the book as he copied down the circle line for line. Mr. D and Chiron just watched him as he worked. After a few minutes Naruto was done. He had to be extra careful not to mess anything up with it.

Chiron interrupted Naruto's train of thought. "How about I show you around the camp?"

Naruto and Chiron exited the porch and onto the campground. There were a few early risers out there today, either getting in training or just relaxing. They past by volleyball courts and a large rock climbing wall that had lava pouring from it. As that happened Chiron was going on about the workings of half bloods.

"So how long does it take to get claimed around here?" Naruto asked as they were passing the cabins.

Chiron sighed a bit. "You see Naruto, the gods are busy people and sometimes they don't have time to claim there children. Some people will be claimed immediately. Some after achievements, and others don't ever get claimed. Its always up to the gods,"

Naruto seemed a bit put out at that. It made it seem like there was no hope of ever getting claimed. Naruto did have a good idea of who his godly parent might be, he had one problem. He had no idea which of his parents was the god or not. He suspected his dad, but he could be wrong. The blonde decided not to bring it up to Chiron though. He didn't feel like explaining his feelings.

Finally after making there way around the camp they were at the Big House once again where Mr. D was sitting. His face was more impassive around Naruto then the uncomfortable look he had been giving Naruto the entire time he had been there. More campers had come outside as it was now around breakfast time.

"For now you will be placed in the Hermes's cabin, as that is where the unclaimed campers are sent to st-," Chiron choked on his words near the end there. Mr. D also was looking at him in shock. Naruto gave them an odd look. Its like they weren't even looking at him. He followed their gaze up above his head and there stood proudly was a hammer, but that wasn't what they were staring at. Right next to that hammer, just as big as it, was a dove.

"Hail Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire, and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Chiron stuttered out still staring in shock.

Naruto couldn't move. It felt like his body had shutdown at the news. Hephaestus he was certain was the most likely candidate for his father, but Aphrodite was his mother?! It was impossible! Then he wasn't a half-blood at all. He was…a god. Before Naruto could even comprehend the seriousness of the situation, Mr. D, seemingly gathering his wits about the matter at hand, snapped his fingers transporting them to a room in the Big House. In this room stood a ping pong table with chairs around it, most likely there meeting room.

"This is impossible!" Chiron said as he paced back and fourth. He muttered to himself while throwing out random exclamations of impossible or unbelievable. Mr. D seemed more worried than shocked.

Naruto still couldn't rap his mind around this. First he finds out he's a demi-god, then his _parents _prove that wrong and he's a full-blooded god.

"We cannot let anyone find out about this," Mr. D broke Naruto and Chiron out of there states of shock.

"Zeus will have already known the minute he was claimed," Chiron said.

"Yes well _**Father **_should have known this from the beginning anyways, as he is probably responsible for this," Mr. D said.

"Hold up both my parents are gods?!" Naruto exclaimed. "But I'm no god! I can't do supernatural shit!"

"Yes well snapping your fingers and launching fire and monsters, must not count as **supernatural shit** then," Mr. D said mockingly.

Naruto steamed a bit. Man did he really like this guy at one point? "That was alchemy! Alchemy is a science not magic or any of that crap _**Uncle D!**_" Naruto yelled, his patience and sanity starting to spill over. He hadn't known where that sudden insight on Alchemy had come from. He had major knowledge of it since his vision during the attack of the math teacher.

Mr. D looked like he had been slapped before his eyes narrowed. "Your remembering things aren't you?" He said after a moment or two not taking his off the whiskered blond.

Chiron was beyond confused of this whole situation. It seemed Naruto and Mr. D had a history together. Naruto's eyes widened before he schooled his features. "You mean my so called 'visions'? Yes those have been occurring recently. Why would you know anything about them _**Uncle D?" **_Naruto used the nickname as a way to aggravated the god, which in hindsight was not the best idea.

"What did you mean by Zeus would already know about young Naruto here?" Chiron asked.

Naruto and Mr. D felt as if they had forgotten he was there the entire time. Mr. D finally stopped glaring at the god-ling and turned towards Chiron. "I don't know much of what happened. Zeus has known the brat since he has been born. All the Olympians have. Something happened, I don't know when, but Zeus was angered by blondie here, and damned him. He was damned to walk the earth with no memories of his earlier years, and the power level of a demi-god or that's what I heard at least," Mr. D explained.

Naruto racked his brain. How far back could he remember? Hold old was he anyways? Naruto froze though after a thought.

"Gods are immortal am I right?" Naruto asked getting a nod in response. "I could easily say this happened 4 or 5 years ago, but if I was immortal at one, there's no telling how old I am," Naruto said.

Chiron and Mr. D contemplated this. He wasn't wrong. Gods aged more slowly or really not at all essentially. Aging wasn't much of a thing with them as they could change there physical form to any age they desired.

"Mr. D how long ago-," Naruto began before Mr. D cut him off. "I don't know. It could have been hundreds of years or only 6. Only Zeus would know,"

After a few minutes of silence between everyone Chiron talked. "We can't let it be known of your parentage so you will be put in your fathers cabin, as a child of Hephaestus and Hephaestus only, unless you would rather be in the Aphrodite cabin?" Chiron raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto gagged at the thought. That cabin had way to much pink on it for his taste. "I'll take the first option. The Aphrodite cabin seems really chatty, and I don't really like dealing with…" Naruto searched for the word in his head.

"People?" Mr. D chimed in. Naruto nodded, but scratched the back of his head in embarrassment a bit.

Chiron chuckled a bit at the response. "Anyways I must be returning to the School. Can't leave young Perseus without a teacher now can I?" Chiron said.

Naruto didn't really have any luggage on him as he was transported here against his will. All he had were the stink bombs he had, his watch, the clothes on his back, plus the addition of the notebook and pen, which he had a feeling he would be keeping for a while. At least Mr. D had fixed up the tears in his shirt. He liked the shirt. It was orange, AKA the color of awesomeness. It seemed the people here agreed, as he saw many orange shirts on the campers. Though he had no idea where his jacket went.

When he got to the cabin, he opened to door only to be greeted by one guy. He was a large intimidating African American dude. His face seemed to be in a scowl, but Naruto (probably do to his mothers influence) could see that he was smiling really. He had large calloused hands, from most likely working in the forges. He greeted Naruto with a smile as he walked in.

"Hey I am Charles Beckendorf, what can I do for you?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto felt a bit awkward with his 'new brother'. "I'm uhh your new brother Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto said.

Charles smiled a bit more. "Well welcome to the cabin then. Here let show you to your room. Everyone else is at the forges. I'll introduce you to them at lunch," Charles said leading Naruto down some stairways.

Naruto took in the cabin as he walked through it. It seemed high tech. He couldn't see any beds anywhere though. It had stairs leading to a 2nd floor though, plus stairs to a downstairs as well.

"Wait what about breakfast? Why do I have to wait to meet them till lunch?" Naruto questioned as they made their ways towards a basement of some sorts.

"Our siblings are kinda, of anti-social as well as work a holics," Beckendorf explained. "We get it from our dad, were better at dealing with machines then 'organic life forms',"

Naruto could understand where he was coming from. He had, had moments where he had been so caught up with his work in school that hours had passed without him even noticing.

When they reached the basement, Naruto noted that it looked almost exactly like the floor above them. Charles walked up to one of the walls and put a hand on it. A rectangle a bit bigger then his hand appeared and scanned it. A ding was heard and part of the wall opened up like a sliding door. Naruto watched in aw as they stepped into the room.

Inside the room was a desk fully stocked with pens, paper, and anything he needed in general. On the wall was a set of tools. There was a bed in the corner that was quite large. In another part of the room was a mini-fridge, fully stocked. Naruto opened the fridge up and found it was stocked with all his favorite foods and drinks. Orange soda and skittles! 

Beckendorf smirked at Naruto's reaction. "This is your room. My room is on the other wall. Everyone else has a room like this upstairs. Don't ask about how it's bigger on the inside. Our dad, while not the most excellent parent, does keep us stocked with everything we need. Can't say the same for the other cabins though,"

Naruto was still in awe at all the skittles in his fridge. "Whelp I'll leave you to your room there. Breakfast will start soon if you want any. I assume you saw the forges on your tour. I'll be there with the rest of our lot, if you need us," Beckendorf said.

"Thanks Chuck, I think I am gonna like it here," Naruto said. "Btw the way, is there any where I can practice some things in private?"

Charles, who smirked at Naruto's little nickname, walked over to an empty part of the wall in the room. He put his hand on there and just like with the door earlier it opened, only this time to reveal what appeared to be a training room.

"This is your personal training room. We all have one, but we don't use it as much. Were not the fighting types really, but it's never bad to brush up on some skills. It's also a good place for testing new machines or weapons out. Its self repairing and soundproof so have fun," With that Charles left Naruto alone.

Naruto observed everything around him, taking it in. He was left to his own devices and he knew the first thing he needed to do. He walked over to his desk and opened it up. As if it had read his mind, inside were some black thread, a sewing kit, and some gloves (**AN: THAT'S RIGHT. FLAME ALCHEMIST ALL UP IN THIS BITCH!**). Naruto pulled out all the items and laid them on the table.

Out of his pocket came the notebook, which he flipped open to the page in which he had written the alchemic circle on. He picked up the needle and thread and set to work.

Over the next few hours, Naruto carefully and with quick precision, copied the circle onto the back of both gloves. It was around midday by the time he had finished. He had a fully stocked fridge, so he wasn't worried about going hungry.

Naruto pulled on the gloves and observed them. They fit like a glove, no pun intended. He put a hand on the wall and walked into his training area. Surprisingly, there was already three dummy's set up as well as a camera to record it all. One dummy was made of wood, the other was stone, and the last one was steel.

Naruto walked a good distance away from them and made sure the camera was recording. 

"Test 1 of the ignition gloves," He snapped his fingers and the wood dummy lit in a blaze of fire. In about 13 seconds the dummy turned to complete ash.

"Note fire made from ignition gloves is more powerful then regular fire and burns faster," After a couple more tests with various dummies being used, all made up from different elements, Naruto decided he needed a break.

Alchemy kicked ass in his mind. While metalworking was fun, the alchemic circles could do so much more it seemed like. Naruto headed outside of the cabin for the first time in what felt like days, which in reality was a few hours and decided to go on a walk. Strangely enough nothing was to out of the ordinary here. If you don't count sword fights, lava rock climbing walls, and various half men, half goat, people.

Naruto wasn't all to freaked out by this though. It was probably do to his forgotten past. While his mind had forgotten, it still felt like common knowledge whenever new information on various revelations he had been having had occurred.

Naruto sighed. He was really gonna like it here.

The next week seemed to go by really smoothly for Naruto. He met the rest of his siblings. They seemed to be ok people. They weren't the most social, but neither was he so it balanced out.

Naruto's days were spent mostly in his room. He got supplies from his desk and food from his fridge, so he didn't really need to leave. Sure he left his room sometimes, only cause Beckendorf dragged him out of there to hang out.

Naruto meanwhile had developed some new things concerning his alchemy. His 'Ignition Gloves' as he had dubbed them, were working perfectly. His aim was a bit off at some points, but other then that, he just snapped and it was on fire. The Blonde Alchemist had also donned a pair of gauntlets. They had three spikes on them and on the back he wrote down the alchemic circle on them. All he needed to do was slam his fist into the ground and he could manipulate the earth.

Naruto didn't go to far into his alchemy more than that. From the knowledge that he has gotten back, alchemy is dangerous. Experimenting with the seals could lead to bad things. That wasn't to say the blonde alchemist hadn't written down any ideas he could possibly test out in the future, in his handy dandy notebook.

Naruto kept that on him at all times. If there was any burst of sudden inspiration, he could easily write down his thoughts. Naruto also didn't trust someone to not steal his book. While his alchemy hadn't been revealed to the world, Naruto was still paranoid that someone would take his notes to use against him.

By the time it was around midnight, Naruto had been ready to turn in for the night. He was about to get ready for bed when a roar cut through the camp. Naruto ran outside as did many other campers. People were armed with swords, spears, bows, and any other weapon they had near them. Though no one looked to intimidating in there pajama's. Chiron came out to address the alarmed demi-gods.

"Please return to your cabins, the situation is contained. There is nothing to worry about," Chiron announced.

The crowd slowly trickled back into their rooms, with some mutterings of them being unable to kill anything, or being woken up for nothing.

Naruto knew that the situation wasn't so simple. He stayed after everyone had left to get some rest. Chiron walked up to the godling.

"What's going on Chiron?" Naruto asked, "Something about this doesn't seem right,"

Chiron sighed. "Yes well I assume you noticed my return form Yancy a few days ago?" Naruto nodded. "Young Perseus, Grove, and Sally Jackson have made there way to Camp Half Blood. Though they weren't without casualties. Sally Jackson is no longer with us,"

Naruto felt kind of bad about that. Percy had just lost his mother to…whatever that roar was. Grover was uninjured which was ok.

"That roar was the minotaur after being impaled by Percy,"

Naruto did feel shock at that. Percy destroying a monster? That seemed like something out of science fiction.

"Your friends are fine, though I suggest you get some rest, you will need it for tomorrow," Chiron stated.

Naruto dragged himself back to his cabin. While nothing had actually happened, Naruto still felt the weight of this new information on him. Percy lost his mother, but destroyed the monster. Percy was actually a half-blood like…the rest of the camp. Naruto wasn't about to associate himself as a half-blood like the rest of them.

Naruto shut his eyes and let his dreams take over.

_**Naruto's Dream**_

_Naruto stared out in front of him. There were bodies everywhere, littering the earth below him. He appeared to be on an island of some sorts. Boats were broken and burning in the water around the island as well. What could have caused this?_

"_That was almost to easy," A voice interrupted as Naruto spun around to see another boy._

_He looked almost exactly like Naruto. He looked to be around 10 years old. His hair was spikier then Naruto's and on the bottom of his eye was a lighting bolt-shaped mark. It wasn't a small mark either. It extended from the bottom of his eye, to halfway down his cheek, covering part of the 3 whisker marks on said cheek. His eyes were a bright blue as well._

"_I concur, the standard for demi-gods today are dreadfully low," A British accented voice came from behind Naruto again, and he spun around to see another version of what appeared to be himself._

_He was around 8 or 9 years old it seemed. He wore monk robes that were rolled up around his arms to reveal a long blue trident like tattoo on each arm, extending from the elbow down. The points on the trident ended at his wrist. His hair was a darker blonde then Naruto's and his eyes were an azure color. _

"_They didn't stand a chance against us!" crowed the blonde to Naruto's left. _

_It felt as if an icy bucket of water had been splashed on Naruto. He had done this. He and his two…doppelgangers had slaughtered all these demi-gods. _

"_We must report back with haste. The gods don't like to be kept waiting," The blonde to his right spoke in his British accent._

_The other blonde laughed and slapped Naruto on the back. "Come on Forge, we can't have the gods getting there toga's in a twist now can we?" _

_**Naruto's Dream Over**_

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He looked around his environment and found him back in his room and off that island. Those guys looked exactly like him or as close to him as possible. That island was full of bodies and blood and he had caused that. Him and his, whatever they were, had killed everyone one of those demi-gods.

It felt sort of like one of his visions only more real. He felt like he had been really there, killing everyone one in sight. Naruto wiped his face off and got ready for the day. He needed to work and keep his mind off his terrible dreams.

Naruto pulled on his orange t-shirt and headed outside. It must have been at least 12 at the time, cause everyone was already outside training. Naruto headed towards the medical tent where he spotted Percy and Grover inside.

Naruto pulled open the door

"Naruto!" Both of his friends exclaimed as the blonde walked in.

Naruto gave a small smile. It was good to see them again. "Hey Percy, Grover, how have things been?"

"How have things been? Dude where did you go! After the field trip you suddenly disappeared and no one knew who you were or who Mrs. Dodd's, our demon math teacher, was either," Percy spouted out.

"I really have no clue. I remember setting Mrs. Dodd's on fire, then passing out. When I woke up I was here," Naruto explained. Grover looked a bit uncomfortable.

"That would be mine and Chiron's fault," Grover said, "Naruto's injuries need attention, so we transported him here. We already knew you were a half-blood, so it was no trouble," Naruto winced when Grover said half-blood.

"Whose Chiron?"

Percy's simple question brought on a new explanation of Camp Half-Blood and the workings of gods and monsters. Naruto through in a few bits of knowledge he had on the subject, but Grover did most of the explaining.

Finally after a bit, the trio made their way to the Big House where Chiron was currently winning another game against Mr. D while another person was leaning on the railing. She wore the standard Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and had blonde hair and gray eyes. She seemingly sized them up when they approached.

"Ah Young Percy Jackson along with Grover and Naruto, it is good to see you up and well," Chiron exclaimed, as he happily greeted them.

"This is Annabeth Chase, she was the one who nursed you back to health," Chiron gestured to the girl on the railing.

"You drool in your sleep," was all she said before leaving.

Naruto let out a laugh at his friend who looked a bit down trodden. Chiron took Percy on his own tour of Camp Half-Blood leaving Naruto with Grover and Mr. D. There was a bit of awkward silence between the three.

"You boys up for a game of poker?"

**And this is Chapter 2. I got around 4100 Words on here, which is more then I can usually come up with. The Chapters will grow in length. I am still trying to get a minimum of 5000 words pre chapter, but it seemed like a good time to end the chapter at this point.**

**Let me explain some things first of all. Those two guys in Naruto's dream are important. They are two other Naruto versions that are in the same universe as this Naruto. I won't spoil much but around the third book I will also be posting the story of one of the other Naruto's along side it. **

**The third Naruto doesn't really need a story at all. All will be explained in time.**

**Yes Naruto is a god. His past will become clearer as this story goes on. When they finally get to Zeus it will all be explained.**

**Alchemy wise, you guys can post suggestions for what you want him to use. The ignition gloves and Armstrongs Alchemy are what he will use for now, but I can incorporate more if I see any good ideas from you all. **

**Lets talk about Naruto's Personality. In third book he will almost be completely different. In these first two books, he is just trying to figure out his past so he will switch from anti-social to happy go lucky, to anything. **

**Anyways there's a poll on my profile for the pairing of this story. Be Open minded and try and pick someone who hasn't been used or thought of before.**

**I hope you guys like this story and it is not to confusing for you.**


	3. Advancing the Plot

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Reviews make me wanna get this work out faster. So I saw this new story out, Naruto Son of the Forger Champion of the Wise. Not hating on it. Good for whoever wrote it as its getting popular quick. I don't think it can be called 'original' when they talk about Naruto being a demi-god child of Hephaestus, but in the sense of being the Champion of Athena nice originality there on there part. I'm only saying talking about this story cause a few people messaged me saying I was getting ripped off. I don't think I am? Idk I don't care much. Anyways.**

**So I just wanted to take this time to answer some questions I feel people have. I made the Hephaestus cabin work like Leo's tool belt in the sense that certain things could appear from certain objects. Like how the fridge dispenses food, and the desk gives materials. I did this cause I feel like while Hephaestus isn't the greatest parent, he would at least make his kids lives a bit more comfortable.**

**Nzombi: Just stating right now Naruto won't have a god form or anything. He won't be OP or get overpowered shit. I won't deny the existence of power boosts or something, but no god mode.**

**Daphne-Greengrass-Potter-Fan: Yes, transmutation circles and stuff will be used in the future. I will probably stick to the alchemy he has now for this story but in the future stories he will gain more.**

**BIG THANKS TO YUKICREWGER2: I honestly hadn't thought if Naruto was a god, what would he be a god of, or of Hera's reaction towards him. Thanks for reminding me of this. To answer your question, he isn't a god of alchemy. More along the lines of a god of Equivalent Exchange.**

Naruto had been much happier these days since Percy and Grover had come to camp. Having two of his best friends with him there, made him feel a bit more at home. On the downside he wasn't working on his alchemy or his inventions as much, as most of his time was spent with his friends. The combined efforts of Grover, Percy, and Beckendorf had finally gotten him out of his room.

Naruto snorted at there words of him 'needing a life' or that 'he was being anti-social'. He was not anti-social damn it! He just didn't like most people…or anyone really. Now that wasn't to say he hated everyone at camp, but after finding out you're a god, the rest of them seem kind of childish really. It's sobering to think you're actually immortal, or was at some point.

Percy was stuck unclaimed in the Hermes cabin, much to his displeasure. Naruto did feel a bit bad for his friend. The whole thought of not knowing who your family was sucked.

The days seemed to go by much quicker and the weather seemed to have ranged from huge rainstorms to loud thunderstorms. Even the camp's magical barrier couldn't keep the rain out. Something was going on and the blonde alchemist didn't like it.

Naruto's thoughts on the weather aside, most of his attention were spent on the upcoming capture the flag game. From what he had heard, his cabin was teaming with the Ares kids, while Percy was stuck with the Athena cabin.

Naruto had no qualms against facing one of his friends, but with the looks Clarisse had been throwing at Percy, he feared for his friend's safety. After exploding a toilet and sending the water towards the daughter of war, he was officially on her shit list, as well as every other Ares kid.

Everyone was chattering excitedly as the Ares cabin and Athena cabin held there flags and the teams began to prepare. Naruto wasn't wearing armor at all. He was wearing his usual outfit minus the wristwatch. On each of his hands were his earth gauntlets. Clarisse some how had gotten wind of his 'magic earth bending gloves' and immediately put him on flag defense.

Naruto watched as Percy walked off on his team looking uncomfortable in his armor. The blonde felt for the kid, but there wasn't much he could do, plus Percy had to fight his own battles.

"You sure you don't want any armor?" Beckendorf questioned as they made their way over to the resting place of their flag. A large clearing in the woods was where it rested, stuck right in the middle of it.

"No thanks, it will only slow me down in the long run," Naruto said. He did a quick check on his gloves and then with the help of Beckendorf, began to set traps around the flag.

The traps ranged from holes in the ground, to Greek fire. That might have been a bit excessive, but hey when you play the game, you should play to win. A few minutes later a horn sounded throughout the area signaling the start of the games and then it was quiet.

Naruto almost nodded off as he sat there with his brother. They made a bit of small talk, but both were more focused on being ready incase of an attack. And that's when it happened. Out of no where Luke plus a few other Hermes kids rushed out of the woods and charged towards them, weapons raised.

The two sons of Hephaestus had already come up with enough strategies incase they were outnumbered. Naruto immediately slammed a fist into the ground causing the circle of earth they were on to raise, like a pillar, into the air. The enemies were shocked for a moment, but then they continued their charge.

One of the Hermes children fell straight into one of their trap holes, while another almost got a face full of Greek fire. Unlike the rest of his siblings Luke was not deterred. He raced to the pillar of earth and began climbing it at a rapid pace.

Naruto sent smaller spikes of earth from the side of the pillar to try and stop or at least deter Luke from climbing any further. Luke would not be stopped and he grabbed onto the spikes to help pull himself up even higher. Naruto was about knock Luke off, but a scream interrupted his actions.

The blonde god turned just in time to see Beckendorf get shot off their platform by one of the enemy team archers. Naruto winced a bit as he heard his brother strike the ground.

The distraction gave Luke enough time to climb up the pillar and finally reach the top. Naruto got in a defensive stance, as Luke pulled out his sword.

"Just give me the flag now Uzumaki, your no match for me," Luke said.

"Fat chance Castellia, I'll give you this flag as soon as I eat my own shorts," Naruto retorted.

They circled each for a moment before they lunged. Naruto used his gauntlets to block Luke's strikes while simultaneously trying to punch the son of Hermes in the face.

Luke seemed to become angrier with each blow they dealt to each other. Naruto ducked under a sword slash and threw an uppercut, slamming his fist into the bottom of Luke's jaw. Luke landed on the edge of the platform, cradling his jaw in pain. His sword had flown from his grasp and off the edge. Naruto quickly slammed his fist into the earth forming a slide down to the ground.

Naruto smirked. "I win," and with that he kicked Luke down the slide.

A Hunting horn cut off any further thought Naruto had. He squinted and saw a Ares kid holding up the blue flag on their side of the field. Naruto smiled a bit and lowered his platform back to the ground. The blue team members look disgruntled as they dusted themselves off and trudged over to where everyone was converging. Naruto met up with a newly recovered Beckendorf and made there way over to where the red team was celebrating.

Annabeth seemed fairly mad, as it seems. Most children of Athena weren't used to their plans failing. To be fair, most people don't count on Naruto Uzumaki.

"The Red Team has one this weeks game of Capture the Flag!" Chiron announced to everyone in the area.

A roar cut off any further announcement. Out of nowhere a large Hellhound appeared. It charged at the group, snarling like a mad dog. Several demi-gods were already taking shots at it with arrows, but the Hellhound charged right through them.

Seeing the danger of the situation, Naruto switched on his Ignition Gloves. With a snap of his fingers a large fireball soared at the Hellhound. It hit it dead on causing the monster to cry out in pain. Unlike with his math teacher, the hellhound did not explode into golden dust. It instead shook off the fire, smoking and looking quite singed, and directed its attention to Naruto.

'Ah shit,' was Naruto's only thought before he was forced to dive out of the way of the beast.

Several more arrows were launched to try and slow the beast down. One arrow though managed to hit the hellhound right in the eye. It cried out in pain once again. Several campers took this to stab the dog, causing it this time to actually explode into dust.

"Well that was a thing," Naruto stated getting several nods and a few chuckles out of the surrounding campers.

"I do wonder how a hellhound from the fields of punishment managed to sneak into camp," Chiron said.

"It was Percy! He summoned it!" Clarisse accused.

Naruto snorted. "Sure, the new guy who just got here like a week ago totally summoned the demonic dog from hell. It couldn't have been one of the campers who have been here for years," Percy looked grateful at Naruto's words.

"Percy your arm!" Annabeth's voice directed attention to the large gash running down Percy's arm. "Quick get in the water,"

Annabeth grabbed part of Clarisse spear and shocked the living hell outta Percy. Naruto grabbed it from her, giving her a glare. "Jesus Christ lady, I know your mad you lost, but you don't have to kill your teammates,"

Annabeth huffed, "I thought that would heal him!"

"Where did you get your medical license?!"

"Silence children, look," Chiron directed their attention to the water healing Percy's arm. Above his head was a glowing sea green trident.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and hurricanes," Chiron said. Everyone looks just as shocked as Percy did.

"Well this day is kind of going to crap," Naruto said.

A few days had passed since Percy's claiming and lets just say it hadn't been pleasant. Campers would either avoid Percy like the plague or whisper about him behind his back. Naruto was starting to get irritated by it. When he was them whispering about Percy he would casually snap his fingers, lighting up small fire balls in his hand. That usually scared off any of gossipers.

Naruto was trying to find either Grover or Percy when he saw both his friends heading towards the big cabin. He ran to catch up with them.

"Yo you guys, where are you off to?" the blonde questioned.

Grover seemed a bit skittish. "I just need to take Percy to the big house, Mr. D and Chiron want to see him _alone_" Grover put emphasis on the 'alone'.

Percy, while not looking skittish like Grover, did seem fairly nervous at the prospect of being called to the big house.

Naruto, having caught Grover's hint, told them he would catch up with them later, and let them be on their way. After a minute or two Naruto himself walked to the Big House. Percy was probably going to be getting into some trouble soon and Naruto would be damned if he wasn't apart of it.

He glanced into he window and saw Percy climbing into the attic. Naruto made his way into the Big House where he met up with Mr. D, Grover, and Chiron.

"Ah Naruto, you really shouldn't be here right now," Chiron said giving Naruto a look.

Naruto glanced around the room for a moment. "Percy's in trouble isn't he?"

"That he is,"

"He is probably gonna go on some quest or something right?"

Chiron nodded.

"Cool when do we leave," Naruto's grin made Grover want to face palm.

"Naruto quests are dangerous! Some people don't come back alive. Do you know what that means?" Grover asked.

"It means I'm going to go help Percy kick some ass!" Naruto said.

Grover was about to respond, before he slouched, giving up arguing with the blonde.

"Percy will most likely be leaving tomorrow if he is given a quest," Chiron said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll go pack then,"

Naruto rushed back to his cabin and into his room. He started grabbing all the things he would need. It took him a moment before he noticed a package siting on his bed. It was a bright pink box with a red ribbon rapped round it.

The immortal blonde snagged the note that was sitting on top.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You forgot these when you…left. I took the liberty of making sure you had them back before you decided to do something stupid like go on quest. You better not get killed out their mister or your grounded! Take good care of your things and remember to change your underwear._

_Love, Mom_

Naruto smiled a bit, a tear sliding down his cheek. It was nice to know his mom cared enough to send him something o help him on his quest. At least now he knew she was aware of him.

Naruto noticed a bit of writing a bit lower on the note.

_**PS: Listen to your mother. Don't wear pink. Punch Ares if you see him**_

_**Hephaestus**_

It was short sweet and to the point., so much more different then his mother's way of writing. Naruto grinned a bit. Well he better not disappoint his parents. He opened up the box to find a simple jacket inside. It looked kind of simple and plain. It was a white windbreaker.

Naruto pulled it on. It fit him, but didn't really fit his style. He remembered his old jacket, which he never got back. He needed something like that. The main character needed a badass coat to wear while they were adventuring. As if it was listening to his thoughts the jacket quickly shifted into what Naruto's mind had pictured. It was dark brown almost red leather jacket. Naruto grinned at his awesome jacket.

Naruto felt around in the pockets and found something. It was a simple silver bracelet. Not really his style, but Naruto put it on anyways. It was inside his jacket so it probably was important.

A bit later Percy had come to the cabin. He asked Naruto about joining him on his quest to retrieve Zeus's lightening bolt. Naruto accepted without a thought.

His alchemic gloves and gauntlets at his side and his bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto couldn't wait to go on this quest!

**Not my longest chapter, but not my shortest either. Hopefully you guys think its good. I apologize if it was kind of boring. Dialogue and stuff will happen a lot more next chapter. This one was really about getting up to the point where they were actually going on the quest.**

**The whole Hellhound fight dragged on a bit, but I wanted to show that Naruto couldn't snap his fingers and blow shit up. Just to show a difference between monsters as well. Some will be weak to fire and others not so much. **

**The whole jacket thing was an idea I had a while back. Really it's a coat that can transform between different types of jackets like hoodie or wind breaker. I figured Aphrodite would give her kid some kind of fashion item.**

**The Poll has been rapped up. It was close but Khinoe won! So congrats to whoever voted for her. **

**Review motivate me. Just keep that in mind. Sorry I don't update as much, but sometimes I can write for hours on end and others I can only right for 5 minutes.**


End file.
